It is often extremely important in operations such as machining of metal or other workpieces that the location of a cutting edge of a cutting tool be precisely controlled and controllable. Complex machinery is provided to mill, drill, bore, or otherwise perform shaping operations on workpieces by precisely controlling the location of a cutting tool relative to the workpiece. Cutting tools often include replaceable inserts or cutting heads that are attached to permanent toolholders such as shanks that are moved relative to the workpiece.
The accuracy of the mounting of the cutting inserts or heads relative to the toolholder is a factor in the accuracy of the operation to be performed on the workpiece. In the case, for example, of a rotating tool, an insert or tool head that is displaced axially relative to a rotating shank to which it is attached can damage the workpiece and may necessitate the rejection of an expensive part. It is therefore desirable to minimize the possibility of movement of an insert or tool head relative to a toolholder.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a cutting tool includes a toolholder including an end portion, the end portion including an axial stop, and a radial stop. The cutting tool also includes a replaceable tool head having an axial stop surface, and a radial stop surface. The end portion is at least partially receivable in an internal opening in the tool head up to a position at which the axial stop abuts the axial stop surface to prevent axial movement of the toolholder relative to the tool head beyond the axial stop surface. The radial stop surface and the radial stop are disposed proximate one another to limit radial movement of the tool head relative to the toolholder when an integral fastening portion of the tool head and an integral fastening portion of the toolholder are fastened directly to one another and the axial stop surface and the axial stop abut.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a tool head includes a cutting portion and a mounting portion, the mounting portion including an axial stop surface, and a radial stop surface. Dimensions and tolerances of the axial stop surface and the radial stop surface are selected such that the axial stop surface will abut an axial stop on a toolholder to prevent axial movement of the toolholder relative to the tool head beyond the axial stop surface and the radial stop surface will be disposed proximate a radial stop of the toolholder to limit radial movement of the tool head relative to the toolholder when an integral fastening portion of the tool head and an integral fastening portion of the toolholder are fastened directly to one another and the axial stop surface and the axial stop abut.